The New One
by Saint Troy
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly turned into a dragon? After crossing an interdimensional rift,, a girl finds herself in this exact same situatuion. Thanks GP75 for the summary!
1. Chapter 1

My first story! Yay! Please be nice. _**I OWN NOTHING in Eragon, I do however own Mizuki, and the dragon keeper, and any other charters I make up.**_

* * *

Falling. 

This's what it felt like. Falling through some kind of substance like air or water. A clam voice called out to her._** You have a job to do Mizuki. **__What? _She thought_**. A job, now be brave dear, you'll need to be.**_ Then all of a sudden she landed on something soft with a thud**. _Ow, my aching __everything._** She stood up and looked around to find herself in a forest with a small clear pond nearby

_**How did I get my self into this one? Oh yeah now I remember.**_

_**Flashback**_

_Mizuki entered an old bookstore she saw on her way to school early this morning. She looked at everything there, finally her eyes rested on a torn-yellow page, red and blue covered book. The front cover had these words on it, __**Eht Sredir dna Retho Yrotsih fo Aisëagala.**_(1) _Whats this_ _she wonder out loud. That my dear is an ancient historical book from a time long ago. Huh? She whipped around to face him, her white hair flying with her. And you are? Oh my dear, my apologies, I'm the dragon keeper. Sure you are, Mizuki said with sarcasm and I'm a magical being that helps people she continued, her cold black eyes bearing down onto the kind ones of the keeper. You will be. WHAT? He just chuckled and chanted something in a wired language .__****_(2)

_She felt a sensation pulling down on her_ _stomach__and before she knew it she was falling._

_**Present day**_

_Great, now how am I going to get back! Mizuki thought putting her hand on head. She froze. Her hand felt clammy. She rushed to the nearby pond and gasped. Her once dark chocolate skin was now the color of her hair, snow white. But the most shocking thing was there was not a human staring back at her but a dragon. And with that she fainted_

_

* * *

_

(1)The Riders and Other History of Alagaësia

_**(2)For she who is unkind send her to a time were dragons are few and evil has rule. She has the power and her time is near the hour. Now GO!** _

_i want 5 reveiw in order to go to the next chapter and yes i know its short_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN ERAGON**! If I did I'll be very stinking rich. Please excused my grammar and spelling, I know it sucks.

Thank you to all who replied. I'll try and make it longer this time 3

Now on with the second installment in _The New One_!

_Blah-_Mizuki

_**BLAH-**_Thorn

Blah- non-dragon charters like humans.

* * *

When she awoke the clear blue sky had turn to a starry night sky. _Where am I _she thought 

hasty. "_Ok I'm in a forest I know that much"._ Mizuki stood up wobbly and step in one

direction when she heard it. At first it was very low so much in fact that she couldn't

make it out. But then it got loader and loader, to her horror she resized that something or some one was growling at her. She instantly step back and put her head close to the ground with her tail around her. Who are you she tried to say but what only can out was a

mixture of growling and purrs._ "I can't speak! What am I going to do?" _A rustling of the grass woke her out her thoughts, something huge and red come charging out at her. She could only "epp' when it penned her down. All she could see was red and very long teeth staring her in the face. A lone finger step out behind a tree and smirked.

"Nice job Thorn, looks like you caught dragon wench." He said laughing.

"_WENCH?! I am not a wrench you foul talking little asshole!" _Mizuki angrily thought

She then heard a chuckle. "Don't we have quite the temper don't we wench?

But where are our manners? Thorn, get off our guest so we can properly see her." The one called Thorn moved of her. Mizuki tried to stand up but fond she couldn't. "_what happened to me? And how do you know what I'm thinking?_ _where are we? What time is it? Who are you AND WHY CANT I MOVE?!" _Her thoughts were link whirlwinds; just spinning out of control. The man once again chuckled.

"You are in Alagaësia, I know what you're thinking because I can read minds and it is currently nighttime as you can see. I'm Murtagh and this is my dragon, Thorn. You can't move because I've place a spell on you wench."

"_How do know you I'm a girl?" _Murtagh shrugged. "You just sound like a girl". "_And you sound like a dumbass"._ Such langue for a young wench. "_I'm not a wench so stop calling me one!" "__**Yes you are wench and you're my wench"." **__W-Who Said that?"__** I did wench.**_ Mizuki look up at the red dragon that penned her down earlier. _"My name is not "wench" its Mizuki". And I'm not yours or anyone ells' for that matter. "__**You are now wench".**_ "Come" said Murtagh " Lets show our newest addition to our family to King Galbatorix. "_oh crap" _was the last thing she thought as darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Its still short! omg i worte like 2 pages. oh well R & R please! Also I what **10 **reviews in order to go to the next chapter. 


	3. AN

Thanks and sorry!

OMG! Thanks everyone! Im sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I has school to do, plus I had writers block. Ill try to have a new chap before new years eve.

To all those who review, you get cookies and cake! 3

Thanks so much!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Well here's chap.3 of _**The New One**_, I might change the name of it so send in any ideas of what you would like to see...er um, read! Now with out farther waiting here we go!

_Blahthought _

"Blah"speech

**Blah**spells and stuff

* * *

"_This is just perfect, but of course with my luck I should have seen this coming"_ mizuki had chains around her neck, legs, and arms_. "And whose fault is that? Why it's that stupid book store owner, that stupid bloody dragon and his cocky-ass owner." _Neat less to say, Mizuki was pissed. "_If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be in this mess! This is the last time I'm going to an old book store ever again! _Chuckling awoke her out of her thoughts. She looked at where this sound was coming from. Her eye rested on the red dragon from before.

"Oh great you're here." Mizuki glared "why did you bring me here you back side of a donkey!" "Such an angry girl isn't we? Well if you must know I brought you here to be my mate of course." "Mate? What in god's name is that?" Thorn smile couldn't get any wider as he walked towards her. "It means that were going to be with each other for a very long time. See we're meant to be together my dear Mizuki. Fate as brought us so that we can save the dragon race" he said nuzzling his snout on her cheek. Mizuki shuttered in disgust then proceed to bite him on his snout hard. Thorn roared in pain and slapped her across the face with his claws. "Insolent fool, you should be glad you're going to have a strong dragon as your mate." "I know rats strong than you!" she yelled as she spit out her blood in his face. "Well then a night without food or water will change your mind!"

Thorn shut the door behind him with a slam and sighed "_this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

_

Well its a bit longer than before, but i'm working on it! Lets try to make it to 20 reviews this time! Oh and have a happy new years!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter. 4**_

Hey dragon riders young and old! Thanks to all who R & R or who just R.

Here's the next chapter in _The New One. _But first things first I really, really need a new name and a person who will edit for this story of awesomeness! So please send in your best ideas and anyone who wants to be a beta tell me. If I end up liking more than one I will hold a vote between betas and names!

Blah narrating

_Blah thinking_

"Blah" talk

* * *

It's been a week since Mizuki last ate and it was really showing. Her stomach dipped in where it should have been flat; you could see her ribs protruding out of her stretched out skin. To be frank, she looked like she felt.

_I'm going to die if I stay in here any longer! Where's Thorn? He hasn't been here in god's knows how long. _She blinked._ Did I just wish for that over grown jackass? This starvation must be getting to me. Why would I ever need or want him?!_ Mizuki laid down to the best of her might despite being chained to the wall. She sighed then coughed._ But the truth of the matter is that that I'm going to die soon if I don't eat. _As if someone read her mind, a woman appeared from out the side door bring a cart full of roasted meat followed by Thorn. The woman then left the cart there in front of Mizuki, bowed and left through the door. A faint click from the door indicated that the door was lock. And with no other exits present, including a window, they were trapped, well at lest her.

"Well have you learned your lesson"? Smirked Thorn

"What that you're an uncaring jackass?" Mizuki said weakly lifting her head of the ground. Thorn sighed and laid down next to her, bring her close with his wing. Mizuki weakly protested but stop because she didn't have the strength in her. He picked up a slice of meat with her eyeing it hungrily, he then place it p to her lips and pressed. Mizuki opened her mouth and let the meat fall in. Thorn took the window of opportunity to push his tongue in taste her mouth. Mizuki blinked twice and then leaned into the kiss with haft-closed eyes. Thorn pulled back and reached for another piece of meat.

This went on for a couple on minutes and was make Mizuki both pissed and scared. _Why does this feel so good!? He's my emeny, yet I'm letting him kiss me. I dought I could stop him anyway, he's so strong, I'll lose the moment I'll make him mad. Maybe its better this way, to let him lead me. _Soon the meat was gone and Thorn rest his head on top of Mizuki's neck gently. "Will you accept me as your mate?" "Yes, I will" Thorn smile could get any wider. "Then you better rest tonight, you have along day ahead of you" "will you stay with me Thorn?" Mizuki said looking up at him. "As you wish my dear."

* * *

YAY! I did it! I quite sure this is my longest chapter ever! 25 reviews would make me even happier! Also if you have a Gaia online account add me! Im SapphireMagicLove! 


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Views from the pen: Hey ya! Just to let you know from now on it's all mushy and violent! Also I might end this at chapter seven or something close and, finally, I now have the services of schplaatt as my beta reader and editor! Lets all give him a warm welcome.

**

* * *

**

In the nights that followed Thorn devoted all his time to Mizuki. Finally, after a week of spending every minute in the darkness with Thorn, Mizuki was let out of her prison. She winced when the blinding sunlight hit her eyes as she exited the castle through a rusty portcullis, and entered the courtyard. Thorn rubbed his ruby cheek across her eyes lovingly, helping her adjust. After a few moments Mizuki's eyes got used to the difference and she could look straight without blinking or squinting. She smiled happily at Thorn and nuzzled his neck in thanks. In turn he did the same. It would have escalated if they had not heard a small cough from the far side of the yard. There a small child dressed in rags stood as far away as possible but still in hearing distance. "The king wishes for you sir, and your mate too" the child said nervously, obviously scared of the two. "Tell him we'll be their in a few minutes." "He said he wanted you now." Thorn growled and made a step towards the child, but Mizuki hastily stopped him with a glare. "Don't you dare hurt the kid _honey_." Thorn turned his glare from the child to meet hers head on. "You're in no position to tell me what to do, _wench_." "Well don't call me a wench, jackass!" She suddenly stopped cold, noticing the gashes that had appeared on her face, and sank to the ground in shock. "Oh." Thorn stared coldly down at her "as I said before you're in no position to tell me what to do." He stormed off to the king without a backwards glance, leaving a weeping and startled Mizuki behind.

* * *

Editors Ramblings: Excellent, my first chapter edited on fanfic, though I have been editing on other sites for 4 or 5 years. I used to be an author, until I realized that I struggled to finish my stories, and gave it up for editing. I am glad to have found this site, and more so to have found an assignment this quickly. If anyone needs a hand with any projects of theirs, I would be happy to help.

Schplaat.


End file.
